Are your Ducks in a Row?
by chymom
Summary: Alan told Charlie to get his ducks in a row. This is what could happen when Charlie does that. This is a challenge line story. Any one wanting to use the lines please feel free to.


Title: Are your ducks in a Row?

Word count: 3,157 words

Author: chymom

Characters/parings: Don, Charlie, Alan, Larry, Amita, Liz, Colby.

Rating: PG

Warnings: There are a few swear words in this story.

Challenge lines: are from Fifth man.

Don: I didn't want this life for you.

Charlie: That makes two of us.

Spoilers: The fifth man, Breaking Point, Uncertainty Principle, Backscatter, and Disturbed

Summary: Alan told Charlie to get his ducks in a row. What row did Charlie chose?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Numb3rs people.

Beta: Devo79

Author's notes: Thanks any and all honest feedback is welcome.

Are your ducks in a Row?

Walking in to the garage to do the laundry Alan noticed something odd. Charlie's area was clean. No, clean was not the term he was looking for, spotless was more like it. The ever covered chalk boards were wiped clean and looked as if they had been washed. The books Charlie normally had scattered about were nowhere in sight.

'What happened to make Charlie do this?' Alan asked himself, Instantly worried about his youngest son. When Alan turned to leave, a movement at the door caught his eye.

Don had walked into the garage and was now standing in front of one of the empty chalk boards. He had one hand flat on the board and the other laying lightly over his stomach. Over the years Alan has seen a range of expressions cross Don's face. This time he saw the worry lines that Don would get when his mind was racing over a problem. Alan could also clearly make out the pained look in Don's eyes. But pain from what? His stab wound or something else?

"Don, are you alright? Do you need something?" Alan asked quickly walking to stand beside his son.

"Charlie's never this neat. I know he has spells, but not to this extent. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was erasing any evidence that he'd been out here for the last few years working," Don mumbled barely loud enough for his father to hear. Suddenly noticing his father beside him Don asked.

"How long has this been going on?" Don's eyes never strayed from the now clean board.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been out here recently." Alan informed him.

"Do you think he moved it all to his new office?" Don asked, hoping that the feeling in his guts was wrong. However, knowing Charlie, he didn't think he was.

"I don't know, son. I don't know." Alan shook his head as he looked from Don to the spot where his hand lay.

"Is this cause of what I said to him? Over Don being hurt? What am I missing?" Alan quietly mumbled before he turned and walked back in the house.

Lost in thought, both men quickly made their way back into the house. Alan stopped in the kitchen to start dinner. Don slowly made his way over to the couch. He took the time to position himself on the couch so he would be in the least possible amount of pain. Once he was settled, half laying half sitting up, he let his mind ponder on what he had just seen.

In the kitchen Alan was thinking about his and Charlie's conversation at the hospital.

"_I can't stand to see him like this." Charlie said, turning from Don's still form laying in the bed to look at his father._

"_Charlie, You have to make a decision on where your priorities lie. This is the consequence of not deciding." _

Alan knew, the moment he'd turned around and saw the pained look on Charlie's face, that his words had cut through the numbers.

'I didn't even try to get him to see that Don loved him. Or that Don wouldn't blame him. No, what do I do? I lashed out and hurt one son out of fear for the other.' Alan's mind kept wandering as he continued to fix dinner.

Don knew he needed more information before he could talk to Charlie. It didn't matter if it was good or bad, he needed more facts. That was one thing he could always count on Charlie for. He was almost laying down on the couch as his mind wandered to times when Charlie's world has been turned upside down. The first memory hit him hard.

_He had gotten a call asking him to come home. The first few months had gone well. There were good days were their mom was back to her old self. Mixed in with the bad days where she would let the cancer get to her. A few months after Don came home, the doctors told them that there was nothing more that they could do. That was the day Charlie let the numbers take over._

_Over the years the family had watched numbers become Charlie's safety net. __Don had watched with hatred as his brother wasted the last few months of their mother's life locked up in his own little world. The day of the funeral Charlie was working on his P vs. P thing. Don didn't say anything he just walked in, pulled him away from the chalk board, placed him fully clothed in the shower. Once Charlie's unplanned shower was finished he was pulled into the bed room. Don still hadn't said a word as he dressed Charlie. _

The next memory was of the Charm School Boys.

_Charlie hadn't been working with the team long. When, at first glance what appeared to be an open and shut bank robbery landed on Don's desk, Charlie had done the math and found the next two likely locations for the next robbery. As usual his predictions had been right. The Charm School Boys had walked in to the second location and then walked out. The difference this time was that the FBI was there._

_The shoot out between the FBI and the Charm School Boys was short but bloody. One agent died at the location and more were wounded, including Don . Charlie had once again returned to his safety net. _

_Don had tried to pull Charlie out of his numbers by talking to him. When that didn't work he had grabbed on to Charlie's shoulders and looked in his eyes. _

"_I don't know how I got to the point that I need your help to do my job but I sure as hell have." Still not getting what he wanted he had let Charlie go. Angrily walking away Don had told him, "I wish you would come out of your precious bubble for once." _

The Bonnie Parks case had been another reminder of Don's ever present fear that Charlie's helping them would get his younger brother killed. The suspects had taken an up close shot at his brother. That someone was able to get that close to his brother didn't sit well with Don. Nor did Colby's comment, "Charlie is an easy target. He doesn't shoot back."

Don found himself talking to his father at one point in the case.

_He had found his dad watering the plants in the yard. Walking up to stand behind him, Don asked a question that had been heavy on his mind. _

"_Dad, what would you think about Charlie maybe not working for me anymore?" Alan didn't turn as he calmly answered Don's question. _

"_I can't say that he wouldn't be safer. But he loves working with you." Don stood rooted in his spot., staring at his father's back he asked another question that had been nagging him. _

"_Do you think I'm holding him back from doing something great with his life?" Now Alan did turned to look at him. _

"_You mean something better then what his brother does?" Don nodded. Alan took a minute to compose his answer. Thoughtfully he looked at his son's face. _

"_Donnie, no one knows where Charlie's path to greatness will take him. The FBI might be part of it." Alan then easily turned back to water his plants._

"_Maybe." Not knowing what else to say Don had started walking towards the house, when his dad had called out to him. _

"_Donnie, we all made those sacrifices. Especially you." Alan had started to water the lawn again and Don slowly made his way into the house. _

Don and Alan were so lost in thought they hadn't notice noticed that Charlie had come home. Hearing noises from the living room Alan went to find out what was going on. He knew that Don was supposed to be resting. When he entered the living room he saw Charlie standing near the door.

Alan watched as Charlie carefully walked towards Don with his hands out. It was hard for Alan to hold back his laugher as he watched Charlie approach his brother as if he was a hurt or scared animal.

"Charlie you're home. Dinners ready." his father said walking from the dinning room back into the kitchen.

"Don, are you ok?" Charlie asked.

"I'm ok." Don calmly told him, as Charlie extended his hand to help him stand up. Don let his brother help pull him up. They slowly made their way into the dinning room.

Throughout dinner Charlie studied his brother and the way Don was holding his stomach. Don's eyes weren't glazing over like they did when he was in pain. Nor did his face scrunch up, so that ruled out the physical pain. What did that leave then?

A few nights later Amita came to talk to Don. He was sitting in the chair facing the door when she walked in.

"Charlie's not here." Don told her as he leant against the side of the chair.

"I know, he's in his office doing another analysis of the serial killer." Amita informed him, before she sat down in the chair closest to him.

"I can never get through to him when he's like this." Don said, putting down the magazine he had been reading.

"The only way to do it is to find a flaw in his work. I've been looking at his methodology in this case. I think there is a very good reason for Charlie to be obsessed." Amita said, as she placed the open folder on the coffee table in front of him.

David had been keeping Don up to date on how Charlie was doing. David was not like Don. David wasn't going to reassign people to work on this without more evidence.

Turning to Amita, Don asked. "Okay, why don't you walk me through it?" He carefully moved in the chair so he could see the file. As Amita had finished and got up to leave he asked her one last question.

"Amita? Did Charlie move the map of the brain he was working on? It's not out in the garage." Don moved to lay down on the couch.

Amita nervously ran her hand through her hair. "I thought you knew." she said. Looking at her face Don saw her eyes flick to different points in the room. She was looking everywhere but at him. He knew from her reaction that she wasn't comfortable telling him. He would have to get his information from someone else.

"Thank you." Was all Don could say.

The following morning Don went to work ready to give David a nudge or two towards Charlie's way of thinking. As it turned out David had only needed a small nudge to get the ball rolling.

As Larry and Charlie walked along the college campus to one of their classes they started talking.

"You know, one day you're going to have to start focusing on your work here." Larry said.

"Do you need help with your work?" Charlie asked, not stopping or looking at Larry.

"No, I mean your Cognitive Emergence work." Larry told him, stopping in his tracks. Charlie didn't say anything as he stopped walking.

Larry has known Charlie for years. This was not the first time that he and Charles had not seen eye to eye on a subject. However this was the first time Larry didn't feel he could help influence Charlie to his view point.

It was with this mind set that Larry was now entering casa Eppes.

Walking in as he normally did Larry found Alan studying an unfinished game of Chess in front of him.

"Alan, I could use your help with something." Larry said, his voice bringing Alan out of his observation of the board.

"What can I help you with Larry?" Alan flatly asked. Larry quickly filled Alan in on his talk with Charlie. Normally Larry would not pull Alan into things with Charlie and himself. That was why Alan's reaction was a new factor to him.

"I don't think it's me you should ask to help you with this one." Alan said numbly as he stood up and wandered off to the kitchen. It was apparent to Larry that Alan couldn't help him. Quietly Larry let himself out the door.

Standing in the backyard looking at the garage Larry made his mind up to call out the big guns. He picked up his cell and was about to call Amita. Then he realized that although she was seeing Charlie, she would not be the right person to help him out. With Alan nor Amita able to help him, Larry decide to turn to Don for help.

Don was clearing his desk when his cell phone rang. "Larry? Is something wrong?" Don asked, tightly griping his phone after seeing Larry's caller ID displayed on the phone. After answering his phone Don looked up and saw Charlie standing in the war room talking to Colby.

"I need to talk to you. Do you have time?" Larry nervously asked.

Don knew that Larry had not been nervous around him since Megan's kidnapping. Cautiously he answered, "Sure, what can I do for you, Larry?"

"Can we talk in half an hour?" Larry asked pacing in front of the garage door.

"Sure where?" Don asked.

"Is Charlie busy there?" Larry asked.

"He can be." Don answered.

"Okay, I'll meet you at his garage." Larry said before ending the conversation.

Don stood up from his desk. "Liz, Colby." he called as he walked into one of the conference rooms.

Liz stood from her desk to follow Don.

Colby, who was in the war room talking to Charlie, excused himself so he could follow Don. Once both agents were standing in the conference room, Don started talking.

"I need you to keep Charlie here for a short time." Don said looking from one agent to the other.

"Sure, we can do that." Liz said as she and Colby turned and left the room. No questions asked.

It didn't take Don long to arrive at his childhood home. After arriving he slowly made his way around to the garage. Upon entering it he found Larry standing near the doorway staring at the empty space that once held Charlie's Connective Emergence work.

"What's wrong?" Don asked from the doorway.

"This, this is what's wrong." Larry said holding up a folder with Charlie's handwriting on it and then pointing it around the almost empty space.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Don asked already knowing the answer.

"Don, I respect the work you do. I know Charles has achieved great things helping the FBI. The turn over rate for the closed cases testifies to that. That said, I think it's time that Charles started working on his own projects again." Larry boldly stated. Don walked over to stand beside Larry in the middle of the garage.

"Larry, I agree with you. I think it's time Charlie got some work done for himself. Not for me or any other agency." Larry looked surprised that he didn't have to argue with Don.

"You do?" Larry half mumbled.

"Yes, I do. Do you know where he put his work that was out here? I asked Amita. She only told me she thought I knew. He's stopped working on it hasn't he?" Don asked.

"It's my fault." Both men turned to see Alan standing in the doorway.

"Dad, how is this your fault?" Don asked.

"I don't know why I said it. I was looking at you. I knew he was blaming himself for you getting stabbed." Alan said staring at an empty chalk board.

"What could you have said that would cause this?" Larry asked.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't." Alan was repeating mostly to himself.

"Dad, what could you have said that would make Charlie stop doing something he loves?" Don didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"You were laying in the bed. It was a few hours after you flat lined on us. He told me he couldn't stand to see you like that. I told him he needed to find out were his priorities lay. I didn't mean for him to stop working on his own projects. I just meant that he needed to find a balance. A balance with his work and the work he does for everyone else." For a moment the only sound heard in the garage was the vehicles on the street passing by.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how to fix this. Charlie's work has always been part of who he is." Alan said almost to himself.

"It's not who I am any more. You were right, Dad. I needed to get my ducks in a row." They all turned their attention onto Charlie who was standing in the doorway.

"Charlie, I never wanted this life for you. I never wanted you to feel that you had to choose between the work you love and your family." Alan said turning to face Charlie.

"That makes two of us." Don said agreeing with his father.

"I know, but it's my decision to make and I've made it. I will be working for the FBI and a few other agencies now. I'm still teaching and helping students. The only thing that is going to change is that I am not going to work on any other projects." Charlie paused a moment to let his words seep in.

"I have a chance to make a bigger difference in the young peoples' minds I work with. Who knows, maybe in showing them more attention they might make better choices! I can help out more if I'm not tied down to anything and this is better for everyone not just me." Charlie hoped his words were coming out right. He was always better with numbers then he was with words.

"In time things might change. I'm not saying that I like you not working on projects that make you happy. What I'm saying is that I understand." Don spoke directly to Charlie.

"Donnie, since you understand this please help me?" Alan said turning to look at his firstborn.

"It's simple, dad. Charlie needs to do what's best for Charlie. Right now spending time with his students and helping us out is what's right for him. Does that about sum it up?" Don looked over at Charlie and then turned his attention to his father as he walked past him towards his brother.

"Yes that sounds right." Charlie said. Don walked over to Charlie and placed his right arm around him as they walked back into the house.

Don knew Charlie still blamed himself for his being stabbed. He also knew the only thing that could make that guilt go away was time. That, and Charlie finding confidence in himself again.


End file.
